


Ready for Love

by gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Just Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Love

" _Dean_ ," the angel gasps against Dean's skin, the crook of his neck, as he rocks his hips down, smiling when he feels hands tighten on his hips; when the man beneath him lets out a ragged moan.

Dean practically squirms beneath him, hips rising off of the bed to meet Cas', to move together, and Cas gasps again, hand sliding Dean's chest, and fingers working nimbly to pop the button and pull the zipper down. Dean arches off of the bed when Cas' hand slips beneath the elastic of his boxers, thin, cold fingers gently wrapping around his cock; his hips buck forward at the contact, and he curses softly under his breath.

It pulls a smile across Cas' lips as he sits up just barely, fingers gently squeezing before sliding up, grazing his thumb across the head where precome has gathered, and Dean moans again beneath him, body shuddering as Cas presses against the head with his thumb. Dean's so pliant beneath him, relinquishing all of the control so easily, but this is Cas, and he'd give anything for him.

Cas slides his hand down and then back up again, starting a slow, steady rhythm that has Dean squirming and moaning beneath him, his eyes closed with his lip pulled between his teeth; his hands pulled into fists on the sheets, tugging and pulling at them as Cas works him like he's been doing this for _years_. And then Cas is pulling his hand away, and Dean growls, opening his eyes to look at the angel, whose eyes are black with a thin ring of bright blue, and Dean can't help but smile at that.

His pants are tugged down, along with his boxers, rather roughly, but then Cas' hand is back on him, fingers warmer than before, and it's _better_. He's moving faster, and Dean catches the sight of pink tongue sliding across Cas' lips before he closes his eyes again.

Cas smiles and slides down Dean's body in one swift movement, his hand still working steadily to get Dean off, but then he stops short, and lowers himself onto the bed on his stomach, and leans forward as he pulls his lip between his teeth. The heady scent of Dean is all over the place, and it's stronger right _here_ , right in front of _him_. And then he's leaning forward even further, tongue darting out to lick a long stripe up Dean's cock to the head, and Dean absolutely howls above him, hips jerking up toward his mouth, and Cas slides one of his hands up to press it firmly against Dean's hip.

" _Jesus, Cas_ ," Dean croaks, breath coming out in short, quick bursts as Cas licks another stripe up, tongue swirling around the head. The noises that Dean makes are, well, Cas thinks they're great, and he's the one that's doing this, that's making Dean squirm beneath him; making him _moan_. His breath ghosts over the skin shortly before he's pressing his lips to it, opening his to take just the head in, and Dean's hips jerk up again, taking Cas by surprise and pushing his cock further into his mouth, but he presses his hand against his hip, pressing him back down into the mattress.

"Patience, Dean," Cas smiles when Dean curses in a deep whisper above him. He slides just the head into his mouth, lips closing around it and tongue pressing against the head. Dean groans above him, a guttural noise, and Cas can't help but to laugh, the soft vibrations of it pulling another noise from Dean.

He slides down further, the weight heavy on his tongue, the taste bitter and salty, but perfect nonetheless, and he pulls his free hand up, fingers wrapping around the base as the fingers of his other hand rub small circles into Dean's skin. He slides down about halfway before pulling up and almost completely off, but then he's sliding back down again.

Dean's fists tighten in the sheets, his chest heaving as Cas bobs his head, working his hand in rhythm with it, and he lifts his head from the pillow to look down at Cas. His eyes are closed, his cheeks are flushed, and the way his lips are stretched around his cock should be obscene. Cas hums around his dick, the vibrations shooting straight up Dean's spine, and it drives him crazy; his hips jerk up only a fraction of an inch, and he grunts in frustration, wanting to be deeper, to be completely inside of Cas' tight, hot mouth.

Angels shouldn't have gag reflexes, right?

" _Cas,_ " Dean grits out between his clenched teeth, and Cas opens his eyes to look up at Dean, ceasing his movements but still keeping his lips wrapping around Dean's dick. And _shit_. He hums in question, and Dean almost can't speak when he does shit like that to him, but he finally manages to get a soft, " _more_ " out before Cas is pulling his hand away from him and closing his eyes again, sliding further down his shaft and taking him in the further.

Cas doesn't even make a sound when Dean hits the back of his throat, the muscles contracting in his throat as he swallows, hollowing his cheeks out, and that's all that Dean can take before he's coming, hitting the back of Cas' throat with it. Cas makes a small sound, surprised, before pulling off and making a face at Dean, like he didn't _know_ that that was going to happen, but he wraps his fingers back around him and strokes him through his orgasm, leaning forward once more to swipe his tongue along the head of Dean's cock, making Dean hiss above him at the contact on his sensitive skin.

"Cas, what about-"

"It's fine, Dean," Cas laughs softly and pushes himself up onto his hands and knees to crawl to the top of the bed and flop down beside Dean, settling against his side; Dean's hand lazily reaches out toward him, fingers fumbling with the button of his slacks before Cas is gently pushing it away. "It's okay, Dean. This was all about you."

"Uh huh, sure.." Dean closes his eyes and slips his arm beneath Cas, pulling him closer against his side. Cas unbuttons his slacks and pushes them down his hips and off, kicking them onto the ground where the rest of their clothes lay before he buries his face in the crook of Dean's neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin.

"You're such a girl," Dean drawls lazily, laughing softly as Cas slides his hand across his chest, tangling their legs together, but Cas doesn't say anything else. Dean falls asleep shortly after, but Cas stays awake; he revels in the sight of Dean, though. The way his chest moves when he breathes, the way his eyes move beneath his eyelids when he dreams, and the way that his lips part when he sleeps,  words spilling in soft whispers from them every now and then. But what he loves the most about Dean, is the way his arm tightens around him and pulls him closer against his side.


End file.
